Hello Again
by daisiella13
Summary: "Doctor, what's happening?" "I don't know. The Tardis is taking us somewhere. One more adventure, hey Rose?" Instead of Bad Wolf Bay, Ten, Rose, Donna, Jackie and The Doctor Meta-Crisis are taken to a little girl, her older sister Jenny, and their mum. Who's she? Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_**OK so i'm really exited because this is my first fanfic. please don't hate me if this isn't good****. **_

* * *

_*during journey's end after they bring back the earth*_

* * *

Everyone cheered, the earth was back and all was right. The only thing left to do was to bring everyone home.

* * *

"I've got to go, he's only 14. And thank you." Sarah-Jane said, waving.

* * *

"I thought I got rid of you." Jack complained to Mickey.

The doctor smiled and went back into the Tardis. "It's time for one last trip. Daling Ulf Srandan. Better known as, Bad Wolf Bay."

Suddenly the Tardis shook. "No, what's going on? This isn't supposed to happen." He muttered to himself.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. The Tardis is taking us somewhere. One more adventure, hey Rose?"

Suddenly the shaking stopped. The Doctor checked the scanner, "We've landed."

"Landed where?" Donna asked.

"We're on the planet Dilongia in some sort of a prison, or a lab, or both."

"What do you mean both? How can something be both?" Jackie exclaimed.

"A better question would be, why did the Tardis bring us here? Well I guess there's only one way to find out."

"And what would that be?" Jackie asked. The Doctor grinned.

"Well to investigate of course." He stepped out of the Tardis and the others followed him out. A blue alien came out. "Who are you? How did you get in?" He asked angrily. "I should call the guards." He continued, "GUARDS, GUARDS…"

"That won't be necessary", The Doctor interrupted, showing him the psychic paper. "I'm The Doctor, this is my brother", he said, gesturing to the human Meta crisis, "Also called The Doctor and this is Jackie, Rose, and Donna. We're here to oversee your work and make sure that everything is in order."

"I am so sorry, please forgive me, I-I didn't realize…"

"It's okay; you were just doing your job. Now, my associates and I would very much like to see what you've been doing here."

"But of course. My name is Professor Bodetly I'm so glad you've come, especially now. We have a treat for you." Prof' Bodetly hurried towards a door and gestured for them to follow.

"They arrived a few days ago – a human women and child. The child was hurt, might have even died, but she showed amazing abilities so we decided to examine her and the women, and we found something amazing." He pressed a button and they were able to see into an attached room. They saw a woman there, tied to a chair and connected to wires. Prof' Bodetly pressed another button and the women screamed. Rose looked at the professor, "What are you doing to her?" She asked.

"Through the wires that are attached to her we run an electric current to see how much pain her body can take, to see if she could to what the child could do. Alas, we haven't found what we were looking for – yet, but we discovered something else. The amount of power we used on her should kill a human stone dead."

Donna looked at the woman. She looked a bit familiar but she didn't know from where she knew her. The woman was obviously in great amount of pain, there were tears in her eyes – but she was alive. "How…?" she asked.

"We don't know how, she's human but the shots don't kill her. Curious, isn't it? We don't understand how she's still alive but we'll do anything to find out. If we could find out how she does it then we could use that knowledge to help our people. "

"But you're putting her through so much pain." Rose said.

"A necessary sacrifice, she wouldn't cooperate and give us the answers we needed so we had to go to certain measures to get what we want."

Rose couldn't believe how calmly he was talking about this. He was putting her through agony, he heard her screams, and saw the tears in her eyes and desperation in her voice when she begged him to stop. But yet he just pressed the button as if meant nothing to him. Maybe it didn't, and if that was the case then Rose was even more disgusted with this man.

She looked at The Doctor; he was just looking at the woman with a sad look on his face. For a minute Rose thought she saw a look of recognition, but she could have been wrong. Suddenly The Doctor spoke, his words directed to the professor. "Can you leave us alone? We'll call you when we'll need something." Prof' Bodetly nodded and exited the room. The Doctor didn't seem to realize.

Because Rose was right, he did recognize the woman. He had met her once before, at the library. The woman who knew him in his future the only person who knew his name.

River Song.

* * *

_**So... how was it? i hope you liked it, but i won't know unless you review... ****hint hint :D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for those who reviewed or followed my story. It means a lot. Sorry about the second chapter thing, I got confused and accidently posted the same thing twice. hope you like this one though.**_

* * *

"Doctor, what do we do?" Rose asked. She wasn't sure how long they had until the professor came back, or what The Doctor was planning to do, but she knew that if they were going to do anything then they had to do it now. There was just one problem.

The Doctor didn't know what to do.

_Rescue her_ was the obvious answer, but for some reason his mind couldn't get to that. It was stuck at: _That's River Song – from The Library._ _How can she be here? Should I even be here? What if she doesn't even know me yet? Is this how she meets me? And who is that child she was with? _

_Her sister?_

_Her cousin?..._

_Her daughter? _

_And what are the special healing abilities that Prof' Bodetly was talking about?_

All these thoughts came in a fraction of a second, and would have continued if the sound of Roses' voice hadn't snapped him out of his trance. Suddenly all his thoughts were clear. Yes, he didn't know what was going on, but he could find the answers later. Right now his friends were counting on him to have a plan. And whether if River knew it or not, she was counting on him too. Counting on him to do what exactly? To rescue her! Finally his mind had gotten to that, and he was starting to think of how he'd do it.

"OK, Jackie you stand guard by the door, make sure that no one's coming. But if someone does come," he gave her the psychic paper, "then just show them this. Think of what you want them to see and they'll see it." He told her.

"And what will you be doing while I'm standing by the door?" Jackie questioned.

"I'm getting to that. Other me, _(the Meta-crisis), _you help me let down the security so we'll be able to get River out without setting off an alarm.

"Wait, River?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, River Song, that's what the woman is called. Now Rose, your job is important. This equipment has lots of security on it so we probably won't be able to keep the door unlocked and the wires unattached for long. As soon as we tell you that they're unlocked you need to run in and set River free. You have to be careful though – she'll probably be really weak from the pain she's been put through – but you'll have to be fast at the same time. Okay?"

"Ok, but how..."

"Good." The Doctor interrupted. "So does everyone understand what they need to do?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"NO! What about me? What am I supposed to do?" Donna suddenly complained.

The Doctor tensed. "Ahhh, Donna, sorry, I must have forgotten about you. Why don't you… umm… keep watch with Jackie, Yeah?"

"Sure."

"Good." _Phew. _The Doctor hadn't forgotten about Donna. Not at all. In fact it was taking all of his self control not to just go up to her and make sure that she's alright. He hoped she was. A Time-Lords mind in a human's body… not a great mix. He just hoped that she'd be okay if she didn't think too he could tell that the effects had already started – because she should have recognized River Song from The Library, but she didn't seem to remember her.

He sat down in front on the human him and started working on unlocking the codes. The meta-crisis just looked up at him. Of course – he must have known exactly what The Doctor was thinking, because he was probably thinking the exact same thing.

Finally they had managed to unlock the codes that let them take off the security. "Rose, now!"

Rose ran in to the room where River was and started taking the wires of off River. River saw her and what she was trying to do and as soon as Rose had untied her wrists she started unattaching the wires as well. Rose was relieved that she could help because that would save them time that they didn't have.

Once River was free, she leaned on Rose and together they got out, and just in time. If they had stayed any longer then they would have set off the alarms.

The Doctor braced himself. _Ok, here comes the test – does she know me yet?_

River let go of Rose and sat down. She looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Hello sweetie."

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it. Please review, it really makes my day. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**helllooooo! Thank you so much for whoever has read/reviewed/followed/Favorited this.**

**I knoooow its been ages since the last update and i'm reeeaaally sorry and i feel reeaaaaally about that. it's just that i've had school work, school trips, tiredness, laziness, and really not enough insparation. i'm not really sure where i'm going with this story but i promise i'll try my best not to leave you guys hanging for****_ to_****o long. No promises though. ;)**

* * *

"Hello sweetie."

"River." The Doctor nodded his head to her.

Rose looked from River to The Doctor. "Wait, am I missing something? You two know each other?" The Doctor nodded. "How? From where?"

River laughed. "It's a long story, and he doesn't know any of it yet."

"But…"

Suddenly River stood up looking worried. "Oh my god, Katie."

"Who?" Donna asked.

River walked out of the room. "Where is she? We need to find her." River continued. Rose, Jackie, the Meta-crisis, and The Doctor quickly followed her.

"Who's Katie? Is she the child that was with you?" the Meta-Crisis asked her.

"Yes, and we need to find her."

"And how do you propose we do that? This place is huge. There must be about a million rooms only on this floor, and there are another six floors at least." The Meta-Crisis exclaimed.

"I don't know but –" Suddenly River was cut off by the sound of a little girl's voice coming from one of the rooms, "Help, help please, someone…"

"– I'm pretty sure that that's a good place to start." River continued, pointing to the room that the voice came from.

"Okay, but first need a distraction or we'll have guards coming."

"Allow me" Donna said. She snatched the Sonic Screwdriver out of The Doctor's hand and pointed it up towards one of the speakers. Then she talked into it: "all security and personnel please report to the top floor, room… 52. I repeat, please report to the top floor room 52. Thank you."

Suddenly they saw loads of people rushing upstairs. Donna tossed the screwdriver back to The Doctor, smiling smugly. "You're welcome."

The Doctor used his psychic paper on the scanner that opened the door and River ran in and opened another door in the corner of the room.

"Katie!" River exclaimed.

"Mummy!" Little Katie said, as she ran into River's arms.

"Mummy?!" The Doctor repeated.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine; I think that they felt a bit bad experimenting on a little girl. They mostly did scans, and blood tests."

River sighed in relief. "Thank god. Now we need to get out of here."

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "I don't know how much time we've got 'till they realize that there's nothing upstairs."

"NO!" Katie suddenly said. "Not without my sister."

River looked puzzled. "But Katie, you don't have a… "River stopped as a realization came over her.

"…sister. Wait, she's here?" Katie nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw them bringing her in after one of my tests." River turned to The Doctor.

"Sorry sweetie, change of plans. We need to make one more stop before we leave."

* * *

_**Remember, reviews make me smile =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Rose watched as she and The Doctor interacted. River took a scanner out from her pocket and managed to look at it before The Doctor took it out of her hands and started fiddling with it – much to her annoyance.

How, Rose wondered, that woman had managed to fit the scanner it her pocket without it falling out was beyond her. Somehow "that woman" sensed Rose's puzzlement, and she mouthed to Rose: _bigger in the inside_. The Doctor seemed to have noticed their little exchange, and he had actually looked a bit amused by it.

Now that was not something that Rose understood. _Actually_, she thought to herself, **nothing** about this "River Song" was understandable.

First of all she had been locked up in a laboratory for some non-human action, and then The Doctor barely seemed to know who **she** was while she knew exactly who **he** was in some sort of weird future-y past-y way, _and __**then **_she just took over in control and even bossed The Doctor around a bit **_and argued with him about some technical things and about what they were going to do_**, and there's where it really got weird.

He was actually **letting** her take control and **letting **her boss him around, and if Rose wasn't wrong, it looked like after he got over the being stunned part, that he was enjoying it.

Seeing them interact, she admitted to herself really was amazing to watch


End file.
